The gang goes 2 north america
by IM Crrraaazzzyyy
Summary: just a simple after school vacation nothing can go wrong right...................... REVIEW! REVEIW! REVIEW!!
1. If the price is right!

  
  
THE GANG GOES TO NORTH AMERICA!!!  
By- Jenine  
  
  
  
After Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their 7th year they decided to go to North America for an end of school thing. First they went to the price is right game show!  
  
"Lucky we got these tickets!" said Harry looking down at his  
"I wonder if any of us will get to go up!" said Hermione sounding very giddy indeed.  
And the show started!  
"Who is coming up today!?!" asked Bob Barker the host  
"Well Bob first lets start with Kelly Richardson!" said Rod Ronnie the announcer. He called up two other people and then  
"Ron Weasley!!" Hermione and Harry just looked dumbfounded at Ron who ran up as fast as he could  
"Ok lets get started! Here is our first bid!" said Bob then the Barker Beauties came out with some scuba gear. All the other contestants bid then it was Ron's turn  
"Ok Ron what is your bid?" said Bob  
"Wha?" said Ron to busy looking at the beauties, "Oh! Uhh.... I think I'm gonna have to say............10 galleons Bob!"  
"What? Galleons?" said Bob looking very confused. Hermione and Harry hit the heads in unison as the rest audience yelled at Ron to bid 1 dollar.  
"Ok, one dollar?" said Ron   
"and the actual retail price is 100 dollars! Ron Weasley come up here!" said Bob, "So Ron your England?"  
"Yup and I'm here with my two best friends Harry and Hermione!" said Ron giving Harry and Hermione thumbs up (Harry and Hermione slouching down in their seats so no one could see them.)  
"Ok! Now Ron if you would look over there at those doors you can see what you can win!" the doors opened reveling a Pontiac Aztec!   
"Wow it's amazing how muggles get around!" Ron muttered   
"Now if you wanna win that prize you've gotta play the dice game!" said Bob. He handed Ron some dice.  
"Now all you have to do is roll the dice and tell me if the price of the car is higher or lower!" said Bob  
"Ok!" said Ron and he rolled all the dice all at the same time ("ugh" said Hermione).  
"No!!! one at a time!" Bob scolded Ron rolled the dice one at a time   
"Higher! Lower! Lower!" and it went on like that until the price was 14,352  
"And the actual retail price is!" Bob said as he opened an envelope  
"14,352! You win!!!" said Bob as Ron jumped around like an idiot. Ron sat down beside Harry and Hermione until he was told to go up for the show case showdown  
"All you have to do here is spin the wheel and try and get $1.00!" said Bob into his mini micro phone  
"Ok Ron your up!" Ron went up to the wheel and spun the wheel it hardly spun  
"Ok that sucked spin again!" said Bob as Ron spun it again getting 95 cents. No one else got over that (A/N man Ron sure is having luck!) so Ron was in the showcase but he had to watch another round before he could go up so he sat down with Harry and Hermione  
"What luck I'm having!" whispered Ron excitedly  
"Yeah and looking like a total dumb ass while you're at it!" said Harry  
"You just jealous!" said Ron. They watched the rest of the round in quiet then it was time for Ron to go up for the showcase  
"Ok Ron you're the top winner!" said Bob (Ron punching the air stupidly)   
"So this is your showcase!" A whole bunch of prizes showed up including a skidoo!  
"So pass or bid!" asked Bob  
"uh...... Bid Bob!" said Ron   
"so what is your bid?"  
"eighteen thousand!" yelled the audience and Ron mimicked them. Then the next person bid on their showcase and it was a commercial break, finally it was done and Bob stood by the booths Ron and the other bidder were standing in with an envelope in hand  
"Ok Ron the real price of your showcase is.........$17,989!" yelled Bob  
"woah!" said the person beside Ron who's bid was over  
"Ron! You won a double showcase!!!!" said Bob, "You sure do have luck today!"   
"I'm NOT going up there!" said Hermione  
"Imagine being on national television! With him!" said Harry, "We'd be the laughing stock of the country!"  
  
A/N next up! Disney Land nothing can go wrong right? Think again.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Disney scraps?

  
  
  
THE GANG GOES TO NORTH AMERICA!!  
DISNEY LAND  
By-Jenine  
  
"Finally we're here!" said Hermione her arms out stretched  
"a day of great fun!" said Harry. They started looking around for a ride that looked fun  
"Oh look! It's the mudblood, the pauper and scar boy!" said a familiar drawling voice  
"F*** off Malfoy!!" said Hermione red faced. Draco was with his two 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Shut up Granger!" said Malfoy  
"duh... yeah!" said Crabbe  
"Crabbe why don't you go to the side show you'll be a hit!" said Harry  
"Harry where's Ron?" whispered Hermione Malfoy burst out laughing when he saw where he was, Ron was riding on the tea cups laughing hysterically and yelling   
"Wheeee!" Ron finally got off the ride looking very dizzy indeed  
"Ron! That's a little kids ride!" scolded Hermione  
"Oh well its fun!" Ron said falling down  
"hahahaha!!! What a stupid git!" said Malfoy while Harry and Hermione helped Ron to his feet  
"SHUT UP!" yelled Ron as he walked away. While Ron recovered from being dizzy the three went shopping. Hermione bought a stuffed animal and a CD, Harry bought some candy and a shirt and Ron bought A LOT of candy  
"Ron how are you going to carry all that?!?" said Harry  
"I have my ways!" said Ron "lets go on some rides now!!" he said as he was jumping around spilling candy all over the place  
"OK!" said Hermione. They lined up for a roller coaster  
"Ron are you sure you're not dizzy any more!" said Harry, "Ron? Where is he now!"  
"he has a habit of disappearing doesn't he?" said Hermione laughing. All of a sudden they heard screaming  
"DAMNIT RON!!!" yelled Harry as he and Hermione ran to find Ron  
"I challenge you to a deul!" yelled Ron to Malfoy  
"Ok but as long as you don't go running to the tea cups!" said Malfoy laughing.   
BANG! Ron had horrible aim and hit a Ferris wheel with his spell it went on like that for a very long time both Ron and Draco had bad aim and soon Disney land was nothing more then a pile of scraps  
"Quick to the Aztec!" yelled Harry as all three ran to the car and jumped in  
"Ha! Malfoy can be left with the cost!" said Harry  
"And look what I found!" said Ron holding up three tickets to meet the president in person and a free tour of the white house   
"Oh boy!" said Harry and changed directions to washington  
"Oh :( we didn't get to go on any rides! :(" pouted Hermione.  
  
A/N oh no! The poor president!!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Is that you mister president?

  
  
  
A/N this isn't the real president  
  
THE GANG GOES TO NORTH AMERICA!  
By-Jenine  
  
  
The gang had finally gotten to Washington and were parked in front of the White House Hermione and Ron were sleeping and Harry was trying to wake them up  
"WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!!!" Harry yelled in Hermione and Ron's ears  
"Wha? Oh ok" said Hermione very groggily   
"Oh boy!!" said Ron sounding like a school boy, "here are the tickets!" he said holding out the three pieces of paper  
"Well let's go!" said Hermione. They walked into the white  
house and handed a man the tickets  
"just down that corridor" said the man they walked down the hall and were greeted by a man wearing a mask  
"welcome!" he said,  
"I'm the president!!"   
"No your not!" said Hermione reaching to rip off the mask  
"Oh yes I am!" said the man   
"NO that is!" said Hermione pointing at a man walking down the hall who now was running away with Harry and Hermione chasing him  
"So is it hard being president?" Ron asked the man in the mask  
"Ron! Come on!" yelled Harry  
"OH!" said Ron running away, "nice meeting you mister president!" Harry and Hermione caught up to the president Ron trailing behind. The pres (A/N I'm lazy ok!) slammed the door of his office in their faces  
"Let us in!" yelled Harry  
"We paid good money for those!" sniggered Hermione  
"Ok ill let you in" said the pres. He opened the door and the three walked in  
"give us the tour!" said Ron, "I wanna see the White House!"  
"ok" sighed the pres he left Harry and Ron followed while Hermione stayed back and trashed his office  
"OOPS! It was an accident" she muttered evily to her self then left to catch up with the rest.  
"these are portraits of the past presidents" said the pres, "and that's me!" he said pointing at a very badly painted picture of him.  
"Now I'll show you the bathrooms!" said the pres sounding very excited as Hermione and Harry gave Ron an icy stare. They walked in the bathrooms and were amazed how big they were  
"Holy!" said Hermione. While the pres wasn't looking she grabbed lots of toilet paper and shrunk them down so she could put them in her pocket and snuck outside   
"Ha!" she said as she made the toilet paper big again. When she was done that she started throwing it in the trees and on the building  
"Done! Oh wait!" said Hermione as she made the toilet paper pink  
"ah a work of art!" she sighed then the boys walked out  
"Hermione! We were looking for you lets go!" said Ron. They walked in to the car and Hermione started the engine  
"Wow Hermione you do that!" said Harry pointing at the colorful toilet paper  
"yup you like?" said Hermione and started driving to Canada  
"ye-" began Harry  
"My Office!!!" screamed the pres  
"hee hee" laughed Hermione  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A busted car and a secret date

A/N Jenine is me and Brittany is ~*Parvati*~ (on my authors list) in real life  
  
THE GANG GOES TO NORTH AMERICA!  
By-Jenine  
  
  
"The wheels on MY car go round round round!" Ron sang  
"Make him shut up!" cried Harry covering his ears  
"SHUT UP!!" yelled Hermione  
"No! its MY car!" Ron sang back  
"Then YOU drive!" Hermione replied  
"Oh Hermione! you so silly! You know I don't have my license!" said Ron then continued singing  
"THEN SHUT UP!!!" bellowed Harry  
"humph" said Ron and finally stopped singing  
"Where are we?" asked Harry  
"Saskatoon Saskatchewan" said Hermione  
"oh it's ni- what's that sound?" said Harry then the car stopped  
"HERMIONE!" yelled Ron "you broke MY car"  
"don't worry!" said Hermione "we'll just ask the people in this house if we can use their phone" the three walked up to a house and rung the doorbell. Two girls about 13 years old answered giggling madly one girl (A/N me!) with chin length brown hair said  
"can I help you?" while the other one (~*Parvati*~!) with shoulder length blonde hair looked dreamingly at Ron  
"uh.. yes our car broke down (Ron dryly sobbed) and we need a phone do you mind if we use your phone?" said Hermione moving over so the girls could see the car  
"woah! Is that a Aztec the ones the survivors win!?" said the girl with blonde hair  
"Yup! And its MINE" said Ron "I'll show you! My names Ron!"  
"Brittany!" said the girl with blonde hair and Ron grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to look at the car  
"oooook" said the girl with brown hair "the phone is this way" she showed them to a room with pink carpeting.  
"I'll phone do you have a phone book?"  
"yup it's right here" she shoved a giant book in his hands  
"thanks!" Harry grunted  
"Oh! I'm Hermione and this is Harry!"  
"Jenine!" said the girl with brown hair  
"What's this?" asked Hermione pointing to the T.V show that was on  
"oh its survivor its about some Americans (Jenine rolled her eyes) that go to an island or something and they have live there for like a month or something." Said Jenine Hermione sat down beside her and started watching the show. While Harry struggled with the man on the other line who obviously couldn't speak English  
"NO! do you have anyone there that can speak English?!?" said Harry  
"English?" said the man on the other side Harry sighed  
  
"Woah!" I never knew she would get voted off!" said Hermione now deeply involved with the show  
"Me neither! I gotta go tell Britt!" said Jenine as she ran out of the room to the outside  
"Hey!?! Where'd they go?!?" Jenine said loudly then she walked in the room with pure terror in her face  
"YOUR FRIEND KID NAPPED BRITTANY!" she yelled Harry dropped the phone ("ello? Ello? Asked the man on the other line) and Hermione's jaw dropped  
"RON!!" said Harry full of rage   
"don't worry we'll find her!" reassured Hermione  
"My parents are gonna kill me when they figure out I let strangers in the house!" muttered Jenine, "not to mention one of them kid napped my best friend!" this only Jenine could hear  
"Do your parents have a car we could drive?" asked Hermione  
"Yes, but it's standard" said Jenine   
"oh we can.......figure it out" said Harry then all climbed in a little red car while Harry tried to figure out the controls. Jenine handed him the keys and he started the car  
"Ok ill get this" Harry said as he started driving and ran into a stop sign   
"I think I've got it now" said Harry backing away from the sign and started driving pretty good until he ran into a fire hydrant spraying water all over the place.  
WEEOO WEEOO!   
"Dang the police!" said Jenine  
"license and registration please" The officer asked Harry  
" Sorry officer but her friend (Jenine waved weakly) was taken and the only car we could get was a standard and none of us know how to drive it!" said Hermione  
"taken?!?" said the officer "get in my car!" they climbed out of the red car and into the police's car  
"So little missy what does your friend look like?" the officer asked Jenine  
"She has shoulder length blonde hair and a red t shirt on that has a butterfly with the American flag on it." Said Jenine  
"Ok" said the officer and he said the description into a walkie-talkie   
"we'll find her soon" he told Jenine they wandered around aimlessly for while until they gave up "I'll take you guys back to your house and we'll take your car back tonight" said the officer  
"ok" Jenine sighed when they got to Jenine's house they saw the Aztec outside on the grass  
"Ron!" Harry yelled they ran in the house and saw Brittany and Ron sitting on a couch imensed deeply in conversation  
"where were you?" asked Hermione   
"oh, we went for supper!" said Ron  
"yup" said Brittany smiling at Ron, Ron smiled at Brittany  
"petefile!" Jenine coughed in her hand Ron looked at her confused   
"oh! My older brother Fred would be perfect for you!" Ron said to Jenine. Jenine backed away slowly looking very scared. Harry and Hermione burst out laughing  
  
"I got her phone number!" said Ron  
"RON!! She's 13!" scolded Hermione  
"Oh well" Ron said waving at Brittany  
  
  
AND THEY HEADED OUT TO VITORIA  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. The haunted hotel

  
  
  
THE GANG GOES TO NORTH AMERICA!!  
By-Jenine  
  
The gang finally got Victoria and were looking for a place to stay  
"How about this?" asked Ron  
"Ron! That's a Dumpster!" said Hermione  
"Still crazy over that girl Eh Ron?" said Harry  
"Mmmmm...." Said Ron dreamingly  
"Here's a decent looking one!" said Hermione, she pulled over and they checked into the hotel it was very late so they went bed right away.  
  
The next morning they went out to victoria   
"Wow! I read a book about this place!" said Hermione  
"Oh that's a surprise" Harry muttered to Ron  
"Look at all the pretty flowers!" said Ron, "I'll pick some!" he started picking flowers and stuffing them in his pocket  
"Who are those for Ron?" asked Harry in a sing song voice  
"None of you buissness!" asnswered Ron. They looked around at the flowers a bit more but then it got late so went to the hotel to go to bed   
Harry and Hermione were just about to fall asleep when the heard Ron scream  
"whats wrong?" asked Hermione very tiredly  
"I gotta tell you guys something!" said Ron  
"What?" said Harry on the verge of falling asleep again Ron his blanket up to his chin and said in a deep whisper  
"I see dead people!" Harry and Hermione burst out laughing   
"Oh yeah and theres one right there now!" said Hermione pionting to the wall behind her  
"YES!" Ron yelled making Harry and Hermione laugh even louder  
"Why don't you guys belive me?!?" asked Ron  
"Ron your either a ghost or in heaven or hell your not just dead its just not logical." Said Harry stiffling a laugh   
"SIC HIM!" yelled Ron. Harry clutch his hands to his neck as though trying to pry off invisible hands then he fell to the ground squirming with his hands still on his neck. Hermione lunged at Ron screaming  
"GET IT OFF OF HIM!"  
"Ok get off of him sheesh!" said Ron. Harry stopped sqirming but was now just laying motionless on the ground  
"you killed him!" Hermione said in a faint whisper, "YOU BASTARD!!"  
"Hermione calm down!" said Harry who had just woken up."  
"Lets go to a doctor you look hurt" said Ron. They all left the room and started down the hall  
"do you hear that?" said Harry  
"Yeah" said Hermione. They looked over a banister and saw 8 people sitting on couches all of a sudden the doors closed by steel one coming in front of them. Then a man came down the hall and said   
"Oh, she invited you to eh? Well you better go down stairs I suppose we'll be here for a while" They all went down the stairs and sat down on the couches, they just got settled when a women in a night gown came running down the stairs  
"Who are you?" said a girl holding a video camera sitting beside Hermione  
"I'm Elanor I have to save the children!" said the women in the night gown  
"Children?" said a black man sitting beside Ron, "Who the hell are the children?"  
"LOOK! We need a doctor does anyone know where one is?" said Hermione very annoyed  
"There's one here!" said a pariniod looking man in glasses, "But he's a mad man ghost!"  
"I'm a doctor" said a man coming down the stairs with a slight english accent, "a sleeping doctor that is!" Hermione grabbed Harry and Ron's hands and stormed out of the room  
  
"Man this place is confusing!" said Ron looking around   
"eww! Look at that ugly dog!" said Hermione pointing at a brown dog coming up to them  
"HA WOE" said the dog, "I'm Rooby Doo!"  
"You mean Scooby Doo" said Ron smugly  
"Yeah Rooby Doo!" said Scooby (or is it Rooby?)   
"uh........yeah well we need a doctor do you know where one is?" asked Harry  
"No, I'll come with you doe!" so the three and the dog set out to find a doctor. They went though many crazy hallways and couldn't find one doctor and to add to it they were lost  
"oh shit!" said Harry, "we really need to be lost now don't we?"  
"Het look! Who's that?" said Hermione  
"It's Haley Jo Osmand!" said Ron, "He's from the 6th sense!"  
"Hey man!" said Ron to Haley, "I feel your pain I have the same problem!"  
"Really?" said Haley, "oh man I though I was an original!" Ron and Haley burst into tears and cried on each others shoulders   
"Ron get a hold of yourself!" said Hermione, "Do you know where a doctor is?"  
"No, but I'll help you find one!" said Haley, and the four teenagers and one dog set out to find a doctor. They finally came to a door and opened it to reveal a staircase going down stairs  
"I don't wanna go down dare!" said Scooby "It wooks scary!"  
"Well we are." Said Harry and they started down the stairs  
"Wait for me!" yelled Scooby  
"Yech!" said Hermione looking at the dust and dirt all over  
"Hey look!" said Harry, "isn't that the camera the girl beside you was holding?"   
"Yeah!" said Hermione, "she musta dropped it! I'll give it back to her when I see her again!" Hermione picked up the camera gave it to Ron and the group left to find a doctor once again  
"This is really starting to freak me out lets go back up stairs to civilization!" said Ron  
"Good idea" said Haley. So they went back up stairs to the room where all the people were before but now there were only a few people standing around a fire they looked around and saw Ron holding the camera  
"Oh no!" said the man with the glasses, "you ruind the movie!!"  
"Movie? Where are the cameras? Asked Haley. The man in the glasses sighed he snapped his fingers and a man with a camera in the fire place jumped out  
"Oh! But how did we?" asked Harry  
"The camera! The people downstairs were supposed to find it!" said the black man  
"Wait! We can still save it start taping stan (the camera guy)!" said a girl she went over to Ron took the camera and started it, it had a veiwing screen out side of it so the camera could easily tape it.   
"Oh F***!" she said Ron had accidently pressed play and taped over the acual footage.  
"Well this movie is a total wreck!" sighed the man in the glasses and he opened the steel doors  
"It's morning!" squealed Hermione, "We better leave!" so Harry, Ron, and Hermione said goodbye to their new friends and left the hotel.  
"That was weird!" said Ron  
"That's for sure" said Hermione and they set out for Edmonton.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
